Letho The Banished
" Devil with white wings..." 5248e7566174a96f99662ecd32e96f1f.jpg 52e7745475d9a26b8378e9e95cef4055.jpg c1cfc68e1bb174e90e56a6dc2b3af0a2.jpg Apperance Letho has snow white hair, and long elfish like ears. He is from the Light Killian line, but Nocterune adopted him at an early age and he's lived under a Dark Killian household his whole life. His muscle structure is lean but bulky and slightly inhuman. He has bright blue eyes and a Strange Tattoo on his right shoulder that looks like a Black Sun. Wearing his hair typically in a spikey like style he'll mix it up from time to time and wear it down. Often seen around Kasaihana wearing a dingy old Coat, with the collar up and a black one underneathe it. With a pair of ratty old jeans and black sneakers. He also wears a Medallion quite similar to the One Kin Tasanagi sports, which must have some form of significance to the Killian Race as a whole. 108ef386ea7208cac5c92f96915a9869.jpg 505fb4c55f46149f5dc6f95e47cb44b8.jpg 653cbb1ac05033f3b1e8559d1cde00e6.jpg How he looked as King of The Dark Zone bbb3c879fc2025108aa0f8e96f9d4bc4.jpg aa4e17bc9b86dcbc84fa61e16c1ab1eb.jpg 884e422bb003f2a011a21ed0a780ff3f.jpg Behavior/Personality Letho is arrogant and proud. Never knowing when to lose and stay down it's often got him into more trouble then he should. With a Blood lust for combat all he cares about is conquering and destryoing. And following his own ambitions despite how others may feel or precieve it. He cares little for human life and detest them despite being Human in this mortal realm himself now. He's often dwelling with the local whores and indludging in drugs around the District 1 area because of his carefre and near ruthless lifestyle. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Occupation/Class' Nothing as of yet 'Fighting Style' ' Letho's fighting style consist in a good bit of street fighting. Back when he was of Godly hood he didnt have to learn a paticular style because his body and physiology allowed him to tank most blows and hits and keep fighting on.' 'Chi Base' (Optional) N/A Chi Form N/A 'Weapon of Choice' ' Gold-katana.jpg ' The GateKill. The GateKill is a blade wielded by the first Killian warrior whom defeated the first ever army that attempted to erdicate there planet. Within the hilt of the blade is a tiny dwarf star, the size of a Tennis ball that fuels it with its endless power. The Metal base around the blade is made from The Tusk of The Orginal Onigami and has a High Frequency blade style to it. It weights over the size of 50 planet earths and therefore damn near immpossible to lift. However if you are ' Worthy ' to hold the blade then it will be as light as a feather. And will even work with you in battle by using the Stars sentient life inside to help itself and block attacks the user does not see. It can fire beams of Solar energy and even create solar powered duplicates of itself. The Blade is capble of getting as Hot as the sun even. It can also create a shield around the user, depending on how much one implements into the blade to caste a shield over its user as a protective coating. As of now, Letho cannot use the Blade because he is currently unworthy to.' '''At its full power it turns into a crimson red. ce8a9f6f4d754be63e0e2bf850138c3f.jpg 'Allies/Enemies' 'Background' 'PeakHuman System' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY''' Category:The Killian Race Category:Generation 1 Category:Fantasy